footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2014–15 UEFA Champions League knockout phase
The knockout phase of the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League will begin on 17 February 2015 and conclude on 6 June 2015 with the final at Olympiastadion in Berlin, Germany. A total of 16 teams compete in the knockout phase. Times up to 28 March 2015 (round of 16) are CET (UTC+1), thereafter (quarter-finals and beyond) times are CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates All draws are held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Format The knockout phase involves the 16 teams which qualified as winners and runners-up of each of the eight groups in the group stage. Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advances to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e., the team that scores more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time is played. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e., if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shoot-out. In the final, which is played as a single match, if scores are level at the end of normal time, extra time is played, followed by penalty shoot-out if scores remain tied. The mechanism of the draws for each round was as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. Qualified teams Round of 16 The draw was held on 15 December 2014. The first legs will be played on 17, 18, 24 and 25 February, and the second legs will be played on 10, 11, 17 and 18 March 2015. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |} First leg |score= 1–1 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1= Cavani |goals2= Ivanović |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance= 46,146 |referee= Cüneyt Çakır (TUR) }} ---- |score= 0–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1= |goals2= Alonso |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance=34,187 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (ESP) }} ---- |score=0-2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= |goals2= Ronaldo Marcelo |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=54,442 |referee=Martin Atkinson (ENG) }} ---- |score=1-1 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1= González |goals2= Danilo |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=34,464 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (ENG) }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance= |referee= }} ;Notes Second leg |score= |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance= |referee= }} Quarter-finals The draw will be held on 20 March 2015. The first legs will be played on 14 and 15 April, and the second legs will be played on 21 and 22 April 2015. Semi-finals The draw will be held on 24 April 2015. The first legs will be played on 5 and 6 May, and the second legs will be played on 12 and 13 May 2015. Final The final will be played on 6 June 2015 at the Olympiastadion in Berlin, Germany. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) will be determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |score= |report=Report |team2= Winners of semi-final 1 or 2 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympiastadion, Berlin |attendance= |referee= }} External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) *3